Midnight Shade
Midnight Shade is a level 55 Fabled Ancient Dragon found in Wynnadia. It is a Traditional Model Dragon and is colored light purple. Midnight roams in the northern half of Wynnadia. It's path ranges from East of Nameless keep all the way to North of Marcachi Town. Midnight's spawn pattern is every three hours, every four days, spawning on the fourth day. It will spawn during the sunset phase of the day at 7 minutes past the hour. Midnight only spawns on the New Moon phase and can also be captured from Draconic Flutes with minimum level for spawning it being around 55. A lower level player may find they need Draconic Influence to assist capture of this dragon. Dragon Compendium "This mysterious Ancient Dragon living in Wynnadia seems to dislike the daylight as it has only been spotted by the new moon and other abnormally dark nights. Temperamental and aggressive, it moves rapidly, flitting through the clouds like a ghost. Many Osirans speak of this dragon's beauty, though few are fortunate enough to see it with their own eyes." Dragon Eggs (Expand to View) This dragon comes from the following Unhatched Dragon Eggs: * Vastness Purple (20%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade ||| Blue (45%) - Silver Blade / Blackblade ||| Green (35%) - Burly Shieldscalp Dragon (Wynnadia) / Scaled Deepsea Dragon ** Found while gathering purple glowing eggs in Wynnadia. *'Running' -'' Purple (100%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade **Found while gathering orange glowing eggs in Wynnadia. * '''Moss Green' - Purple (30%) - Savarkin's Offspring ||| Blue (70%) - Ebony Thorn / Midnight Shade ** Unhatched Dragon Egg obtained through Territory Quest: Hold the Fort. * Exploration - Purple (75%) - Bloodred Coral ||| Blue (25%) - Indigo Flare / Primal Star / Midnight Shade ** Obtained through opening Encryption Component Chests. *'Care' - Purple (75%) - Dismal Chill ||| Blue (25%) - Onyx Smoke / Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade **Obtainable from Dragon Arena Leaderboard Reward Chest. *'Attentiveness' - Purple (75%) - Intrepid Blast ||| Blue (25%) - Umbral Glare / Ancient Shadow / Midnight Shade **Obtainable from Dragon Arena Leaderboard Reward Chest. * Breeze '- Purple (25%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade ||| Blue (75%) - Fungal Bloom / Midnight Shade **Exchange 40 PureDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. *'Challenge - Purple (60%) - Shockwave Gale ||| Blue (40%) - Scarlet Flame / Midnight Shade / Fungal Bloom **Unhatched Dragon Egg acquired after getting excellent results in Draconic Sanctuary's Boss Challenge, or possible result after using 2 Seal-Breaking Scale Powder to open a Sealed Skyhammer Dragon Capsule. Trivia *Midnight Shade's Beta name was "Night Shadow". Gallery File:Anc55midnightshade.jpg DragonsProphet_20140615_161218.jpg|Wild Midnight Shade DragonsProphet_20140919_134703.jpg|Huuuge Midnight Shade ss (2014-10-06 at 01.19.08).png|Midnight Shade on a mountain in front of Accursed Tower. ss (2014-10-06 at 01.16.44).png|Snack time! ss (2014-10-06 at 01.13.06).png Videos Midnight Shade Pathway by Hitam Dragon's Prophet Midnight Shade-Wild Tame- Category:Flute Dragons Category:Traditional Model Dragons Category:Wynnadia Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Fabled Ancient Dragon Family Category:Purple Dragons